By the Light of the Moon
by Kagome8
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is 23 and is working for her boss, Sesshomeru. He wants her to do something very wrong... what will she do? FINISHED
1. Spy Game

Disclaimer: Anything in this story related to Rumiko Takahashi's "Inu- Yasha" is not mine. All other ideas that make up the story, however, are mine. Enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
BY THE LIGHT OF THE MOON  
  
CHAPTER 1 "Spy Game"  
  
It was a chilly autumn day as 23 year old Kagome Higurashi walked through the doors of the tall Tokiyuki office building. She was a journalist for the Tokiyuki Corporation, and worked for Sesshomeru Lieko; the manager and founder of the business establishment.  
  
The Tokiyuki corporation was actually the company that ran and published the Tokiyuki News; the top newspaper in all of Tokyo. However, even though the Tokiyuki News was the most famous newspaper in Tokyo, there was another company that published newspapers as well- and was right behind Tokiyuki- in second place. This business establishment was called the Hirokoyori Company. And, not only was Hirokoyori the Tokiyuki Company's toughest competition, it was also run by Sesshomeru's younger brother. This, naturally, made the fight for first place rise to a more personal level- brother vs. brother.  
  
Kagome signed in at the front desk and then walked into the elevator that would bring her up to her office. She absentmindedly tapped her high- heeled foot against the shiny marble floor and glanced at her watch as the elevator slowly ascended up the tall office building to the 20th floor. Finally, with a soft ping, the doors opened and she stepped out. Kagome walked down the hallway, her heels clicking against the floor. She got to her office, unlocked the door with her keys, walked into her private quarters and shut the door behind her softly.  
  
She turned the lights on in the spacious room and hung her red suit jacket in her closet. Walking over to her desk, she sat down, booted up her computer, got out her research she had gathered, and started to type a column she was writing for the newspaper. And that's basically how things were around there. Kagome's schedule. It wasn't boring for the young woman- just repetitive.  
  
As she was halfway through her column, her speakerphone buzzed. Kagome pressed the button to accept the paging message.  
  
"Yes, Mai?" she asked the secretary.  
  
"You have a call on line 1, Miss. Higurashi." The chipper secretary answered.  
  
"Thankyou." Kagome said. She then picked up the receiver and pressed the button on her phone that read "Line 1" and greeted them in her usual style.  
  
"Good morning- this is Kagome Higurashi of the Tokiyuki News speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
"Miss. Higurashi..." was the reply. Immediately, Kagome sat up in her chair. It was her boss, Sesshomeru himself!  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Lieko!" she greeted him. "Can I help you, sir?"  
  
Sesshomeru cleared his throat. "What column are you working on for this week, Higurashi?" he asked. He always called people by their last names. Kagome guessed it was because it made him sound more official.  
  
"It is the local news column sir." She said. "This week I am doing a article on the recent muggings that have been going on around the town square this past week." Then she added, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I need to talk with you about a serious business affair that may cancel your column for this week, Higurashi. I wish to see you in my office now." Sesshomeru answered.  
  
Kagome gulped nervously. "Y-Yes sir." She stammered. She then said goodbye and hung up the phone. "A serious business affair?" she thought to herself as she left her office. "What in the world can this be about?"  
  
She finally reached Sesshomeru's office and knocked respectively on his door before entering. Sesshomeru was seated at his desk with his hands folded comfortably. He certainly was handsome! He had long silvery- white hair and striking golden eyes. His suit was a dark blue and was spotless. However, his fine features seemed burdened with worry and concern.  
  
Sesshomeru smiled slightly at Kagome and motioned for her to take a seat. She did so, and asked, "What can I do for you, sir?"  
  
Sesshomeru sighed. "Higurashi, the Hirokoyori News Company, as you know, is our toughest competition today. Lately, ever since they won an award for their performance, the public has started to shift towards purchasing their newspaper as opposed to ours. This means that if we do not strike back within the next couple of days, Tokiyuki News, as we know it, will be bumped to second place and that damned Hirokoyori Company will rise to be the number one newspaper corporation in all of Tokyo." He slammed his fist onto his desk, showing his deep contempt towards their competition.  
  
Kagome nodded her head thoughtfully and waited for him to continue  
  
Sesshomeru took a deep breath. "I figure that there is one way to really ruin Hirokoyori for good. We need to get some extortion, if you will, on the person running the cursed company- my younger brother. You know as well as I do that slime has been stealing our ideas and frilling them up to make them more elaborate and pleasing to the people. If we let all those people see that the 'wonderful, well-written, deserves-an-award' news from their beloved Hirokoyori newspaper is really from us, they'll drop them like a load of shit and our company will be in the clear. Do you understand?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I understand what you are saying, sir, but isn't extortion of other competition illegal in public business matters?"  
  
Sesshomeru folded his hands on his desk once again. "Isn't the stealing of another company's private information illegal also?" he countered.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Yes, sir. It is. But what do you need me to do?"  
  
Sesshomeru flashed her a sly grin. "Higurashi, you are going to be the one to personally find out all you can on my brother and his company- every little dirty secret he is hiding- and report back to me when you have a sufficient amount at hand. AND I'll double your pay along with a special bonus for doing the inquisition. How does that sound?"  
  
Kagome was silent for a moment. She pondered what might come of her doing this "inquisition." There was still one question on her mind. "What if I get caught, sir?" she asked.  
  
Sesshomeru smiled again. "You WON"T get caught." He said. "Let's just put it that way."  
  
Kagome gulped and nodded. She reached for Sesshomeru's extended hand and shook it. The deal had been made. She was going to get the lowdown on this Hirokoyori News company for her boss, no matter what.  
  
Sesshomeru nodded. "Thankyou, Higurashi." He said, easing back into his chair. "And since you are so willing to do this, I am letting you have the rest of the day off. Prepare yourself. Tomorrow I want you over there first thing in the morning, understood?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yes, Sir." She said. "I won't let you down." She added, before leaving the office. It wasn't until she was in the privacy of her own office that she realized totally what she was going to do. Sighing, she gathered her things, shut down her computer and walked out of her office, turning the lights off and locking the door. She draped her suit jacket over her arm and rode the elevator back down to the ground floor where she signed out and said goodbye to Mai, the secretary. Then, Kagome walked outside into the brisk weather and put on her jacket. She flagged down a taxi that would take her to her townhouse. As she was getting in, she glanced across the street at the Hirokoyori office building. She shook her head and shut the taxi door. After telling the driver where to go, she sighed and rested her head against the window, watching as the scenery flew by. What had she gotten herself into now?! 


	2. The White Haired Stranger

Disclaimer: Anything in this story related to Rumiko Takahashi's "Inu- Yasha" is not mine. All other ideas that make up the story, however, are mine. Enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
BY THE LIGHT OF THE MOON  
  
CHAPTER 2 "The White-haired Stranger"  
  
All day long, Kagome wracked her brain for a possible idea as to how she was going to go about spying on Hirokoyori. By evening, she had a massive headache from all her thinking and worrying. She tried relaxing in the bathtub, she tried reading a book, and aspirin didn't even help her pounding head. "Maybe if I just leave this place totally and go out to buy dinner I'll feel better." She thought to herself. "When I get back, of course, I'll feel even worse... but I don't care right now. I'm in too much trouble already. I can't do much more."  
  
With that thought, Kagome changed into something more comfortable than her work clothes- a white low-cut shirt, and a dark blue skirt that came an inch above her knees. She let her hair down from it's high bun and brushed it until it became wavy. She put on her black heels, grabbed a dark blue coat, and walked outside. She lived in a townhouse, on the ground level. She barely knew the people living upstairs.  
  
Kagome decided since it wasn't too cold out she would walk to the bar/restaurant that was about 2 blocks from the corner by town square. She walked down the sidewalk briskly. She wanted to get to the bar as soon as possible, for she was born and raised in the tougher parts of Tokyo- and knew that there were some people roaming the streets that weren't very safe at all. Kagome had done too much research for her column in the newspaper and knew all about the perverted and the hybrids of Tokyo. And as she was walking down the sidewalk, she wished she had taken a cab after all. Kagome buttoned her jacket snugly around herself and just kept her eyes on the path ahead of her. She was halfway to the bar, when she heard someone- presumably a man- call to her.  
  
"Hey babe! How 'bout we have a little fun tonight?!"  
  
Kagome gasped, but she kept on walking anyway, pretending to not have heard the "cat-calls."  
  
However, the man kept on talking to her. It sounded as if he was behind her in the alleyway she had just passed.  
  
"Come on sweetie, it'll be something you'll never forget...!"  
  
Kagome was really scared now. What was this guy's problem? Why couldn't he just take the hint and leave her alone?  
  
Her pace quickened when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She gulped and glanced back. There was a man, dressed in dirty clothes- and he was following her with a smirk on his face.  
  
That's when she started to run. She flew down the sidewalk; her heels tapping the ground. The man was right behind her and gaining on her every second.  
  
Kagome's eyes burned with tears threatening to fall out of pure fright. "Leave me alone!" she screamed. "Just leave me alone!!!"  
  
Up ahead, she could see the bar. Unfortunately, there wasn't anyone around to help her. She tried as hard as she could to outrun the pervert, but she was too tired. She screamed as a hand grabbed onto her shoulder. Another hand snaked around her legs and the man that had been "stalking" her picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
"HELP!!!" she shrieked, hoping someone would hear her.  
  
"Now if you give me all your cash and your nice little pocketbook, I won't have to strip you of your virginity, bitch!" the man sneered.  
  
Kagome struggled to get out of his grasp. "Take it! Just leave me alone!"  
  
The man laughed and slammed her to the ground. "That's fine with me, but I never said I wouldn't just strip you!" With that, he laughed at his sick joke.  
  
Kagome started to cry. "Please..." she pleaded. "Let me go..."  
  
Meanwhile, the door to the bar opened, and out stepped a man with long white hair. He buttoned his long trenchcoat and was just about to get into his shiny black car when he heard Kagome's cries. Whirling around, he saw the lecherous man on top of Kagome, trying to get her jacket off. He gasped and ran to help her.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes when she felt the man being ripped off her. She tried to sit up, but her neck was sore and she was too out of breath. She just felt her eyes shut and the sounds around her fade into a fuzzy blur.  
  
The next thing she knew, she was in someone's arms. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find herself being cradled by the man with the white hair. His golden eyes were staring down at her with concern.  
  
She moaned and clutched her head, trying to sit up. The stranger helped her stand and then handed her back her purse that the pervert had almost swiped. "Thankyou." She whispered.  
  
The man smiled. "No problem." He said. "Are you okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded weakly and started to walk away. However, she was shaking and her legs gave out underneath her. The poor young woman fell into the arms of the stranger once again. "I'm sorry..." she murmured. The man steadied her. "It's okay." He said. "However, you are not. Let's go into the bar over there and I'll buy you a drink so you can clear your mind and calm down. How does that sound?"  
  
To Kagome, nothing could have sounded better. She nodded weakly and let the stranger lead her into the bar. They sat down in a booth, and the man got her a water and a glass of liquor. Kagome drank both, and soon she was feeling allot better.  
  
"So," she said, "I need to know the name of my savior."  
  
The man smiled. "My name is Inuyasha." He said. "And yours?"  
  
"Kagome." Kagome said. "Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Well, Kagome, you sure were lucky. Why were you walking around out here at night?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I dunno... it seemed like a good night to go for a stroll. To tell you the truth, I was planning on coming here anyway."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "That's fine, but this isn't the country, you know. It can be dangerous out here in the evening. I don't want you to be by yourself at night anymore, alright? Take a cab."  
  
Kagome was getting pretty pissed that this "Inuyasha" character was talking to her like he knew everything. "I know it can be dangerous... I read the newspapers." She didn't tell him she worked for Tokiyuki because the journalists were supposed to keep a low profile.  
  
Inuyasha held up his hands. "Ok, ok... sorry. I see you know what's what. I... just don't want a pretty gal like you to get yourself hurt."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Thanks." She managed to say. She looked up at Inuyasha and found herself lost in his deep golden eyes.  
  
He was smiling at her warmly. "So," he said after a while, "You single?"  
  
Kagome was a little surprised to hear his question. "Y-yes, I am. And you?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "You know how it is for a good-looking guy like me... so many women, so little time..."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. What an ass.  
  
However, she couldn't help but laugh at his corny remark. She didn't know what made it so funny, but she shrugged it off.  
  
"Want me to buy you some dinner?" she asked Inuyasha. "You did save me, you know."  
  
Inuyasha held up his hands. "No, no... don't worry about it. However, I'll buy for you."  
  
Kagome shook her head. She needed to make it up to him. Besides- she wanted to see how far it could drag on before he gave in to her- or vice versa.  
  
Inuyasha laughed and sighed. "Look- you buy your own dinner and I'll buy mine." How does that sound?"  
  
Kagome laughed also. "Fine." She said. "But I pay the tip."  
  
Inuyasha threw his hands in the air. "OK! You win! Pay the tip! But I do like to be a gentleman to the ladies..."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Well you do a good job." She said, before she knew what she was saying.  
  
Inuyasha seemed both surprised and flattered to hear her say that. So Kagome quickly changed the subject. "Eh... so you got a girlfriend?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Me? I told ya before... I got so many..."  
  
Kagome put her hands on the table and looked him in the eyes. "Seriously." She said.  
  
Inuyasha's face changed from it's witty tone to one of seriousness. "You really want to know?" he asked.  
  
Kagome was silent and she dropped her eyes from his. What was her problem? Of course he had a girlfriend. Probably even a fiancé. He was so good looking...  
  
However, Inuyasha said, "I'm single."  
  
Kagome's head snapped up. "You are?!" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "Yea, why?" he asked. He wanted to know why she seemed so interested in that... Luckily, a waitress was Kagome's saving grace as she walked over to their table to take their orders. Inuyasha ordered Ramen and Kagome ordered a plate of Oden. They then sat in silence until their food came shortly after.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but stare over at the handsome Inuyasha. With his long white hair and his golden eyes... he had dark eyebrows and a childish sparkle that so many adults his age lacked. And she was attracted to him.  
  
Inuyasha, on the other hand, stole quick peeks over at Kagome as well. He was fascinated and entranced by her flawless beauty. And he found himself staring at her light pink lips, longing to kiss them.  
  
After their dinner was finished, they paid for themselves and Kagome left a tip for the waitress. Inuyasha walked her outside, and they stood there for a moment until Kagome broke the ice.  
  
"Err... I guess I'll take a taxi home." She said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, looking into her eyes.  
  
Kagome shifted under his gaze. Her stomach was a nervous tangle of butterflies... and her heart was beating so fast she thought Inuyasha could hear it. She smiled timidly and said thankyou once again.  
  
Inuyasha seemed to snap out of his "trance." "No problem." He said. "I couldn't let you get mugged, now could I?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Well, it took allot of guts... and I know allot of people who would have run away instead of helping. That's what makes you special, Inuyasha."  
  
The white-haired man blushed.  
  
"How can I make it up to you?" she asked. "Surely paying for your tip is not enough..." Kagome said pointedly.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Ok... you can make it up to me by agreeing to go to dinner with me at a real restaurant tomorrow night... and let me pay for your dinner. How does that sound?" he asked.  
  
Kagome turned red. "Ok." She squeaked.  
  
He smiled. "Where do you live?" he asked. "I'll pick you up at 7."  
  
Kagome wrote down her address and phone number on a piece of paper. She thanked him again and flagged down a cab. And she couldn't take her eyes off of Inuyasha, standing under a streetlight, until they turned the corner and she could see him no more.  
  
When she got home, Kagome quickly got ready for bed and went to sleep. Inuyasha was on her mind the whole time... and when she fell asleep, she could see him in her dreams- standing under the streetlight, his golden eyes sparkling. Her savior. Her Inuyasha. 


	3. Fate's Misfortune

Disclaimer: Anything in this story related to Rumiko Takahashi's "Inu- Yasha" is not mine. All other ideas that make up the story, however, are mine. Enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
BY THE LIGHT OF THE MOON CHAPTER 3 "Fate's Misfortune"  
  
After a night of sweet dreams, Kagome was well-rested for her "spy- assignment." She had come up with a plan that would hopefully work. She would go into the Hirokoyori office building and say that she was taking a survey and had questions for the manager. Kagome had even typed up a list of questions- ones that she thought would extort Hirokoyori and it's manager. Atleast she hoped it would.  
  
Kagome put on a dark purple dress suit and twisted her hair into an angel braid. She even added small purple clips to pin back her bangs. She needed to look atleast slightly different, just in case someone would recognize her to be a journalist from Tokiyuki. She slid on her black heels and grabbed a small handbag that she hung over her shoulder. Picking up her clipboard that held the questionnaire, she walked outside into the sunlight. She was so confident in herself, she decided to walk the couple of blocks to the Hirokoyori office building. She also knew that it was safe to walk around by herself now... unlike it was at night.  
  
Kagome reached Hirokoyori about 15 minutes later. She took a deep breath before entering, and pinned a warm smile on her face. The secretary at the front desk looked up at her when she walked in. The woman was old and had a very dull, tired voice.  
  
"What can I do for you?" she drawled.  
  
Kagome rested her clipboard on the desk counter and answered the woman very sweetly. "Good morning. I am here to ask your manager a few questions. I am taking a poll." She tapped her questionnaire for emphasis.  
  
The woman nodded. "Hold on please." She mumbled. Then, the secretary proceeded to page Sesshomeru's brother. "There is a young woman here that says she needs to see you..." She was quiet for a moment, listening. Then she nodded, said "Ok, sir." And hung up the phone. She then turned to Kagome.  
  
"Mr. Lieko would like to see you in his office now." She said. "He's on the top floor, in room 1206."  
  
Kagome nodded, said thankyou, and walked to the elevator that was a few feet away from the front desk. She pushed the button for the top floor and waited nervously until the doors opened and she walked out. Kagome quickly found room 206. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. "It's okay." She thought, as the door opened for her. "Everything will be over shortly. Nothing is going to go wrong."  
  
The door opened to reveal the manager. At that moment, Kagome felt like passing out from shock. For there was Inuyasha. And he seemed very surprised to see her there!  
  
"Kagome?" he asked. Then, Inuyasha smiled. "How'd you find me here?"  
  
Kagome laughed nervously. "Uh... I am taking a poll and I... didn't know you were the manager... here... eh-heh-heh-heh...?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Well it must be fate, then!" he exclaimed. He moved out of the way to let her in his office. Kagome sighed and walked in.  
  
"Fate..." she muttered to herself. "I hate fate."  
  
Inuyasha sat down at his desk and offered her a seat. She took it, for she felt like falling over in frustration.  
  
"So..." Inuyasha asked, "Are we still on for tonight?"  
  
Kagome started to nod her head yes, when suddenly the words of Sesshomeru came back to her.  
  
"Higurashi, you are going to be the one to personally find out all you can on my brother and his company- every little dirty secret he is hiding- and report back to me when you have a sufficient amount at hand... I'll double your pay along with a special bonus for doing the inquisition... I'm counting on you, Higurashi..."  
  
Kagome groaned inwardly.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, seeing her take so long to answer. "Kagome?" he asked. "Is everything alright?"  
  
Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh, uh... yea! We're... still on for tonight, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha seemed satisfied with her answer and leaned forward in his chair, resting his chin in his hands. "You look different." He commented. "Is this your 'formal business attire' that I see you in?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Oh, uh... yes... I work at home for a- err- business website...?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "I see. You're interviewing all the top News companies in Tokyo, or something?"  
  
"Yea... something like that..." Kagome answered. She was lying through her teeth! However, Inuyasha wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Which companies have you interviewed so far?" he asked.  
  
Kagome fidgeted in her chair. She had to make up names so Inuyasha would stop asking her. "Uh... the Tokyo News Company... and the Japa-news Corporation." If she wasn't in front of Inuyasha right then, she would have smacked herself in the face for being so lame.  
  
Inuyasha frowned a bit. "Oh. I've never heard of them before..." then he shrugged. Suddenly his face lit up. "Have you interviewed Tokiyuki yet?"  
  
Kagome wanted to die. "No..." she answered, hoping he'd change the subject.  
  
Instead, Inuyasha smiled. "Hmph. Well don't. It'll be a waste of your time. The people there are stuck up snobs... every one of them."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. Any other time, she would have defended her company AND herself, but this time she knew she couldn't. Instead, all she did was nod.  
  
Inuyasha picked up his coffee mug and frowned. "Darn, all out." He said. "Would you excuse me? I'm gunna go get myself a refill. Would you like something too? Maybe from the snack bar?"  
  
Kagome sighed in relief. "Yes... please... could you please get me... a bottle of water?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and waved as he left the room. Kagome slumped down in her chair. "I can't do this!" she whimpered. "Not to Inuyasha... I can't!"  
  
However, a little voice in her head whispered, "Yes you can! Do it for your boss... and your company! You can also hook up with Inuyasha at the same time! He'll never know."  
  
Kagome seemed satisfied at that. Suddenly, her eyes fell upon Inuyasha's computer. It was on. A great idea popped into her head. She would copy the company's files and data! That would certainly make Sesshomeru happy!  
  
Kagome glanced down the hallway. Inuyasha was no where in sight. She hurried back to his computer and went through his draws until she found an empty floppy disk. She slid it into the drive and set the system to copy all of Hirokoyori's data. A message appeared on the screen. Please wait one moment.  
  
Kagome groaned. "I don't have one moment..." she muttered impatiently.  
  
Finally a small dialogue box popped up. It read, "Download to Floppy 'A' Drive beginning... 30 seconds remaining."  
  
Kagome sighed in relief. It was working! It really was!  
  
Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha was back already?! She looked at the computer screen. "25 seconds remaining." It said.  
  
She started to bite a nail absentmindedly. "Hurry up..." she pleaded.  
  
The footsteps got closer.  
  
"20 seconds remaining."  
  
The footsteps stopped outside the door.  
  
"15 seconds remaining."  
  
The doorknob started to turn.  
  
"10 seconds remaining."  
  
Kagome bit her lip and whimpered. It was all over.  
  
The doorknob suddenly stopped turning and Inuyasha's voice could be heard. "Good morning, Mrs. Kakeru! How are you?"  
  
Kagome sighed. Good. Mrs. Kakeru probably just saved her ass.  
  
"5 seconds remaining."  
  
"Alright, then, Mrs. Kakeru! Take care! And good luck with the new baby!"  
  
"... download complete."  
  
Kagome grabbed the floppy disk and brought the screen back to the way Inuyasha had it earlier. She stuffed the disk in her purse and sat down in the chair just as Inuyasha strolled in with his coffee and her water.  
  
She did it. And it had been close- too close. She'd have to be careful from now on. Even the smallest mistake could cost Kagome her job, her cover, and Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome practically chugged the whole bottle that Inuyasha had brought her in one swig, for her mouth was dry from all her panicking. Inuyasha laughed. "You must have been pretty thirsty!" he commented.  
  
Kagome blushed and dropped her eyes to the ground. She did not want to look guilty.  
  
Inuyasha settled down in his chair and was about to say something when his eyes fell on something that caught his attention. "Hey... my desk drawer is open!" he exclaimed.  
  
Kagome gasped. In her haste, she had forgotten to close his drawer after she took out the floppy disk!  
  
Inuyasha scratched his head and laughed. "Ok, that does it!" he exclaimed. "If I can't even remember to shut my own drawers, then I need to take a break from work!"  
  
Kagome sighed in relief. Then, to make sure she did not look too relieved, she added, "You can just leave like that?!" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, that's the best part about being the manager!" Inuyasha declared. "You get to leave whenever you want!"  
  
Kagome sighed and before she could stop herself, she said, "Wow... were I work, my boss would kill me if I left like that..."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and Kagome covered her mouth. "I thought you said you worked at home for an online business website..." Inuyasha commented.  
  
Kagome gulped. "Well...uh... you see... I do work at home, it's just that I.... my boss is pretty strict, you see, and even thought you are at home, if you are not working like you are supposed to be working, somehow he'll find out. That's how it seems, anyway."  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Heh! And I bet all my employers here think the same of me!"  
  
Kagome managed to laugh herself.  
  
Inuyasha picked up his things and shut off the lights in his office. They then went down to the front desk, where he said goodbye to the secretary. Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome, and they walked outside.  
  
Inuyasha offered Kagome a ride home, but she refused, saying that she still needed to do more questioning elsewhere. Inuyasha looked disappointed, but let her go. Kagome watched as he drove off. She sighed. "I think I am really going to regret this." She told herself. Kagome then walked in the opposite direction.  
  
Somewhere up in the Tokiyuki office building, a man with long silver hair and cold golden eyes chuckled to himself. "Good job, Higurashi..." he said sarcastically.  
  
"You've managed to fall in love with my younger brother." 


	4. Passion's Risk

Disclaimer: Anything in this story related to Rumiko Takahashi's "Inu- Yasha" is not mine. All other ideas that make up the story, however, are mine. Enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
BY THE LIGHT OF THE MOON  
  
CHAPTER 4 "Passion's Risk"  
  
The day went by quickly, and the sun was soon enveloped by a blanket of stars in a velvety night sky. Kagome looked up at the night's beauty through her bedroom window. She loved the stars- especially the moon.  
  
Kagome could get lost in the sky... she often imagined herself sitting on the crescent moon looking down on the world like she was a moon goddess... In fact, that was her greatest ambition-- to be able to walk on the moon... However, she knew it would never happen...  
  
The sound of a horn outside startled her. Kagome looked down towards the street to see a shiny black sports car outside her house. She smiled. It was Inuyasha- right on time! She grabbed her purse and put on her sandals. She then shut off the lights in her house and opened the door to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway.  
  
He smiled- and blushed- when he saw Kagome. She was wearing a long, light pink kimono with a darker pink sash that tied around the kimono. Her hair was pulled up into a soft bun. Porcelain hand-painted chopsticks were stuck in her hair as well, and a pink Iris was tucked behind her ear. She had on a soft shade of pink lipstick and her pretty brown eyes were highlighted with plum-colored eyeshadow.  
  
Kagome blushed as Inuyasha gawked at her. Soon, he regained his composure, though, and said, "Kagome... you look... beautiful!"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thanks, Inuyasha... you look pretty handsome, yourself."  
  
Inuyasha grinned and offered her his arm. He led her out to his car and opened the door for her. When they were inside, and driving down the street, Kagome asked,  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "You know... that dump down on Chiko Boulevard..." he hinted.  
  
Kagome gasped. "The Kiokojin Restaurant?! But that place is so expensive!!!" She knew, in fact, that the Kiokojin Restaurant was nothing like a dump... in fact, it was far from being one! It was very elegant and the most well-known restaurant in all of Tokyo.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "You know I need to treat you to a real nice dinner, Kagome..." he said. "You promised. Remember- you owe me..."  
  
Kagome blushed and sighed. "Ok, fine..." Then, on a lighter note, she added, "Thankyou, Inuyasha... I know it'll be a wonderful night."  
  
The white-haired man was silent as he nodded in agreement to what she said. The rest of the ride to the restaurant was silent, as both adults thought about eachother.  
  
When Inuyasha's car finally came to a stop, he helped Kagome out and pointed to the restaurant. It was lit with many colored lights and the smell of rich food was in the air.  
  
When they were seated at their table, they were almost immediately greeted by a friendly waiter. He poured them a glass of their finest wine, apon Inuyasha's request, and soon their food was on the way.  
  
Inuyasha gazed over at Kagome intently. She seemed nervous, for some reason... "So..." he said, "You ok? You look really tired."  
  
Kagome snapped her head up; startled. She had been searching for a piece of paper to record the stuff about Inuyasha and his company for Sesshomeru. She laughed nervously and replied, "Err.. yea... i'm just tired... sorry."  
  
Inuyasha reached over and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about it." He said to her. "I enjoy staring at you anyway."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Oh... uh... err... thank you."  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "No problem." He said.  
  
They sat like that for a while, enjoying how the other's hand felt in theirs. Inuyasha was the first to speak. "Ah... I'm sorry, Kagome..."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Sorry for what?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and dropped her hand. "It's just my older brother, Sesshomeru..." he said.  
  
Kagome gulped. Of all the names he could have mentioned...  
  
Inuyasha looked at an exquisite painting on the wall. "He owns the Tokiyuki news company... and I know that he is very jealous of my company... they are in first place among the public, and we are close behind in second. The problem is, he is so low that I know that he hired someone to spy on me..."  
  
Kagome wished she could stop blushing out of pure guilt and worry.  
  
"...Some of my associates are saying that he has some bitch to spy on me... I can't believe he would do that... then again, that doesn't say too much for the girl. What kind of idiot would go along with a plan like that?" Kagome could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She felt like she would pass out any second. She slid her hand from Inuyasha's and put it to her forehead which was burning up.  
  
Inuyasha looked very worried to see Kagome like this. "Are you ok?" he asked. "If you are feeling sick, I can take you home..."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No." She said. "I'm fine."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and said, "Well, something's bothering you... tell me."  
  
Kagome wanted to crawl under a rock somewhere and hide. What was she going to say to get herself out of this jam?!  
  
"Well... I'm just thinking about what you are saying... about someone spying on your business... I think... it's horrible."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Kagome, you don't have to worry about that. You shouldn't get yourself involved in my little problems.... ok?"  
  
Kagome nodded. This was her chance to squeeze some information out of him... while he was on the topic. "So... you mentioned that your brother owns a business company also?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Yes." He said. "He owns Tokiyuki News."  
  
Making sure that Inuyasha did not see, Kagome carefully slipped a napkin off the table, as well as a kid's crayon that the last customer had probably left and put them on her lap. "Really?" she inquired. "I didn't get to them today with my -err- survey... Are they good?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, I guess they are OKAY... their newspaper is pretty good, I mean. However, my brother is extremely cold and distant towards his employees... I've heard many complain. He is well-known to be the type of guy that would get you to do anything... you know what I mean? And that's probably how he got that girl to spy on me... he probably offered her a huge raise or something."  
  
Kagome smiled, and scribbled on her napkin. Inuyasha was good... too good. She decided to get a little more personal. "I always wanted to work as a journalist." She said. "But I have heard that there is allot more to the companies than just what the general public sees..." She was becoming really good at this now. "So I was just wondering if that was true... I mean... is there, like, anything that your business hides from everyone? Anything that would, like, totally ruin you?" Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. He wondered why she seemed so interested in all this stuff... and he also didn't want to admit it, but something inside of him was hesitant to tell her what he and his company had to hide.  
  
However, what he assumed to be his better judgment got the best of him, and he sighed. "Well... I'm only telling you this because I know that you would never tell anyone..." he paused, and cleared his throat.  
  
Kagome twirled her pencil with excitement. Was he really going to tell her what she asked of him?!  
  
"You see... my company has been -err- taking... no... BORROWING ideas from my brother's company..."  
  
Kagome smirked discreetly. She knew it! Sesshomeru had been right!  
  
"And... we also sometimes go out of our way to exploit some situations... like if there is a story that we are putting in our newspaper, but it really isn't that interesting... we try to -eh- you know... stretch the story... make it seem more than it really is..."  
  
By now, Inuyasha was getting a little more comfortable with telling Kagome all of this. Something told him to trust her.  
  
Kagome recorded what he had told her, and then was about to put the napkin away, when she realized she couldn't! There were no pockets on the kimono, and she didn't have her purse with her either. What the hell was she supposed to do with the paper? If Inuyasha saw it, then everything was over- especially their relationship. And Kagome DEFINITLY did not want that to happen. She cared for the man, even though she barely knew him.  
  
Inuyasha seemed satisfied with telling her what he did, and looked up at her with a smile. Kagome managed to return it. She then excused herself, saying that she had to use the restroom. She brought the napkin with her "notes" along with her. She hid it in the palm of her hand for the time being.  
  
When Kagome got into one of the bathroom stalls, she took the napkin and stuffed it in her bra. She figured that was the only place she could put it, and it was safe there.  
  
Then, she walked out of the bathroom and over to her table. One moment after she had sat down, their food came, and the rest of the night was spent laughing and chatting about random things. Both Kagome and Inuyasha were enjoying themselves so much, that soon it was getting pretty late.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at his watch. "Time to get going, I guess..." he said sadly. Kagome nodded in agreement, for she knew that it was true. She also knew that this would probably be Inuyasha's last night to really have fun... for tomorrow Kagome would give Sesshomeru everything she had on Inuyasha, and the poor young guy would probably be heart broken when his business crashed.  
  
Kagome let him lead her outside, where he opened the car door for her. Kagome settled into her seat comfortably, thinking about Inuyasha. She liked him allot- it was apparent- and she hoped that he liked her as well.  
  
As they pulled up in front of Kagome's house, Inuyasha walked her to her door to say goodnight. However, they couldn't bring themselves to part.  
  
Kagome was looking up at the sky, as was Inuyasha. "I always wanted to go to the beach and see the moon when it's full..." she said dreamily. "It would be so beautiful to just look out over the ocean and see it reflecting off the waves..."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and said nothing. He was waiting for the right moment...  
  
"It sure is beautiful..." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha put a finger under her chin and tilted her face towards him. "So are you." He said.  
  
Kagome was blushing wildly at this point, and her heart was pounding. Was he going to kiss her?! While one part of her cried out, YES!!! DO IT!!! LET HIM KISS YOU!!!, another cried. NO!!! YOU CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!!! WHAT WOULD SESSHOMERU SAY?!?!  
  
Kagome shook her head and decided to say something. "Do you... wanna come inside?" she asked timidly.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, obviously pleased with her question. "Of course." He said. With that, Kagome unlocked her door and led him inside her apartment.  
  
The handsome man looked around. "You sure have a nice place." He said.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thanks." She said. "Would you like anything to drink or eat? You can turn on the TV and see if anything's on... If you need anything, just ask me."  
  
With that, Kagome dove into the kitchen. She had been so nervous... why in the seven hells did she have to go and invite Inuyasha inside?! She knew that eventually her emotions would get the best of her and she would probably wind up telling Inuyasha her true feelings... Meanwhile, Inuyasha sat himself down on a black leather couch and sighed. "What the hell am I supposed to tell her?" he asked himself. "I need to tell her how I feel about her, but I don't know how..."  
  
They were both stuck in silence once again for a moment. Kagome then realized she was being a bad host and walked into the living room and sat down next to Inuyasha on the sofa. She decided that she would just thank him for a wonderful evening, and would say they should do it again sometime.  
  
Inuyasha, as well, was thinking the same thing. And both of them started to talk at once.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother and smiled. Inuyasha laughed a moment later.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Obviously we both have something on our minds... and we are both too nervous to say it..."  
  
Kagome laughed too. "You're good." She said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "So what I think we should do is say what we have to say at the same time, and if our conversations happen to be totally different, then we'll both realize that we feel differently about things... But if we say the same thing, we know we don't have to be nervous, because we think alike."  
  
Kagome was confused, but agreed with Inuyasha's theory. "Ok." She said. "On the count of three. One, two... THREE!"  
  
"Thankyou for a wonderful night..."  
  
"I had a great time..."  
  
Both of them looked at eachother for a moment. "So..." Inuyasha commented. "Looks like we were both thinking about the same thing, huh?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Does that mean that we feel the same about other things, too?" she asked. "Cuz I still feel nervous."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Me too." He said. "And that was way too nerve- wracking to do again..." Kagome nodded and looked at the floor. "So... what do you think we should do?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and caressed her cheek. "I think we should just let things go by their natural course." He said. With that, he leaned over and kissed her softly.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open in shock, but then instinct took over and she slowly returned the kiss. When the two parted, they were both blushing.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but stare into Inuyasha's deep golden eyes and he, in return, was fixated intently on gazing into hers.  
  
Both of them were like that for a while, and the kiss soon seemed a mere memory. Had it really happened...?  
  
Inuyasha was the first to speak. "Ummm... I think that went well..." he commented.  
  
Kagome smiled in relief. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and kissed him sweetly. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to return it, and the kiss grew more passionate. They both knew that the other cared for them... and that made the wall that had set itself between them break.  
  
When they pulled away, they both had huge grins on their faces. Inuyasha stroked Kagome's cheek gently. She sighed contentedly.  
  
"You're so beautiful..." Inuyasha whispered to her.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Do you want me as much as I want you?" She asked suddenly.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Hai." He said. "More than anything." He moved over on the couch so Kagome could lay down. Once she did, he leaned over her and kissed her again.  
  
Kagome was in heaven, feeling Inuyasha's hands roam all over her body, deepening the kiss.  
  
Inuyasha took notice of this, and set out to un-tie her kimono sash. He ran his hands up her back to take off her bra.  
  
Suddenly, he broke the kiss. Kagome looked up at him. "What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "This is going to sound funny... but I think I found something in your bra..." Kagome gasped. Her heart could have stopped working, for all she knew. Actually, she wished it had.  
  
Inuyasha pulled his hand out to reveal the napkin that Kagome had written all her notes for Sesshomeru on. She tried to cover it up with an excuse, hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't read it. "Oh... uh... I stuff?" What an excuse.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "But this piece is the only one there... Hey, I think something's written on here..." His face then brightened. "Oh, I see... you were hoping I would make a move so you put a little note in there for me to read..."  
  
Kagome gulped as she watched Inuyasha open the napkin. And tears came to her eyes when she saw his face fall.  
  
Inuyasha was speechless-- or maybe not. "You... these are all the answers to the questions you were asking me about Hirokoyori..." he said.  
  
Kagome looked away guiltily. Sure, she could have tried to cover it up with another excuse, but she had lied enough already.  
  
Inuyasha seemed confused. "Why did you write them down on a napkin... and hide it...?"  
  
Suddenly, he gasped. "You... YOU'RE the one my brother sent to spy on me, aren't you?!"  
  
Kagome nodded. She could feel the tears threatening to fall.  
  
Inuyasha got up off of her and stood there for a moment, with the napkin in his hands. "I... I can't believe this..." was all he could mutter. "You... all along... everything you told me... everything I thought you were... was a lie?"  
  
Kagome sat up too. Things were going to hell- and fast. "Inuyasha..." she began.  
  
But he interrupted her. "No. No more excuses- no more lies. All this time, I've been in love with a beautiful, trustworthy, perfect woman-- who worked at home for an 'online business website'... I guess I was in love with the wrong girl... because that's not who I'm with now."  
  
With that, Inuyasha turned to leave before he broke down. Kagome felt the tears start to pour down her cheeks. "No..." she whispered. "Don't... don't leave..."  
  
Inuyasha stopped at the door and turned to face her. "Don't say a word." He said. "You never cared for me... all you wanted to do was get some extra money from your sleazy-ass boss by agreeing to ruin my company- my life... I do not have anything more to say to you... Now I am leaving... and don't try to stop me." With that, he opened the door and hurried out to his car.  
  
Kagome sat there in a daze for a moment, listening to his footsteps get further and further away until she heard his car door open and slam. That was when she broke out of her "trance."  
  
"NO!" she cried, racing out the door. "WAIT, INUYASHA!"  
  
However, Inuyasha started his car and was just about to pull away as she was ran down the path to catch up with him.  
  
"INUYASHA!" she cried. "COME BACK!!!!!" All she got was a face full of water as Inuyasha floored his car and took off down the street.  
  
Kagome stood there, dripping wet with her kimono half untied and tears streaming down her cheeks. She watched in mournful silence as his tail lights faded into the darkness of the night until she could see him no more.  
  
He was gone. And it was all her fault. 


	5. A Decision Worth Doing

Disclaimer: Anything in this story related to Rumiko Takahashi's "Inu- Yasha" is not mine. All other ideas that make up the story, however, are mine. Enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
BY THE LIGHT OF THE MOON CHAPTER 5 "A Decision Worth Doing"  
  
The moon eventually retreated from the sky and the sun took over, signaling it was morning.  
  
Kagome sighed and kept staring at the spot on her ceiling that she had been staring at all night. She had been in a dazed stupor the whole time, and she still wore the now damp kimono from the previous night. Her tears had mixed with the muddy water that had splattered her when Inuyasha left her, and there were now dirt trails down her face. There was no longer a sparkle in her eyes, and she couldn't take her mind off of Inuyasha... she saw him when she closed her eyes, and he was still there when she opened them. One question played through her mind... WHY?  
  
Suddenly, the phone wrang, snapping her out of her trance. She reached over to the little table it was on and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Higurashi!" came the reply.  
  
Kagome face-faulted. It was Sesshomeru-- and he was probably going to ask her what she had accomplished with Inuyasha.  
  
"Mr. Lieko." Was her bland reply. She was not in the mood to even try to be courteous... and it wasn't like the man deserved it, anyway...  
  
Sesshomeru waited for her to say something like "mission complete!" or "I did it, Sir!" at the very least. He frowned slightly when he didn't hear anything more.  
  
"Higurashi, come to work today." He said. "We need to talk."  
  
Kagome sighed and said she would. Then, she hung up the phone, not caring whether or not her boss had anything more to say.  
  
She got washed and dressed, and walked outside into the cheerful morning sunlight. She didn't feel cheerful at all, though... in fact, she felt the total opposite. She flagged down a taxi cab and when the driver started on his way, she sighed. Was it right to even wish that she had never agreed to Sesshomeru's plan to spy on Hirokoyori? Because that would mean she would have never gone to the bar two nights ago, and she would not have meet Inuyasha... Or maybe that was better... Then she would have never have broken his heart, and the guy would have probably would have hooked up with someone who was prettier than her, and nicer, and more trustworthy...  
  
Kagome's thoughts were cut short as they arrived at the Tokiyuki office building.  
  
Kagome paid the driver and got out. She walked through the doors and went right over to the elevator, not even bothering to sign in. She had come for one purpose.  
  
"I can't give it to you." She said as Sesshomeru opened the door to his office. The man looked down at her, giving her a very strangely amused smile.  
  
"Good morning, Higurashi." He said. "Won't you come in?" It was as if he hadn't even heard what Kagome had said.  
  
Kagome walked into the room and stood in front of his desk, watching him as he sat down. Sesshomeru gave her another amused grin and said, "Sit down, Higurashi."  
  
Kagome stood still. "My name is Kagome." She said. "Higurashi is my last name, sir."  
  
Sesshomeru raised an eyebrow. "Fine--Kagome--Sit down." He said her name so mockingly, Kagome felt like slapping him in the face.  
  
However, she took a seat in the chair that was in front of his desk.  
  
"Now... what's this I hear about you not giving me something?" he asked.  
  
Kagome frowned defiantly. "You know exactly what I am talking about, sir."  
  
Sesshomeru frowned as well. "Well, how did it go?" he asked. "Did you get the information?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. How stupid was this guy?! Did she have to spell it out for him?!  
  
"I got the information." She said flatly.  
  
Sesshomeru waited for her to continue, but she just kept her eyes glued on him. Sesshomeru cleared his throat. "So give it to me then."  
  
"No."  
  
The silver haired man looked up at the harshness in her voice. A moment later, however, he regained his composure, and smiled. "Oh, I see..." said, reaching into his desk drawer for his checkbook. "You want to get paid first. That's fine, Higurashi."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No." She said. "I don't want your money. And I am not giving you the information."  
  
Sesshomeru glared at her for a moment. He couldn't believe she just told him she wasn't going to give him the information!  
  
The man put his checkbook away and closed the drawer, slamming it slightly for emphasis on what he was about to say. "If you do not give me the information," he said, "I will have no choice but to fire you, Higurashi."  
  
Kagome growled lightly in annoyance and stood up in her chair. "My name is KAGOME-- and you can't fire me... Because I quit." With that, she turned on her heel and stomped out of the office.  
  
Sesshomeru, being a fairly level-headed man, leaned back in his chair. "Oh really?" he muttered as he listened to Kagome's footsteps fading. "Well, you'll regret this, HIGURASHI... and I WILL get that information... no matter what." 


	6. The Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: Anything in this story related to Rumiko Takahashi's "Inu- Yasha" is not mine. All other ideas that make up the story, however, are mine. Enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
BY THE LIGHT OF THE MOON CHAPTER 6 "The Truth Hurts"  
  
Kagome put her empty glass down on the counter with a thud. "More." She said to the bartender.  
  
The man wiped his hands on his apron and looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure?" he asked. "That's your fifth glass."  
  
Kagome shrugged. She was starting to feel groggy. That was exactly what she wanted, too. She needed to forget all her problems.  
  
However, the bartender sighed. "Is it really that worth it?" he asked, filling up another glass with liquor.  
  
Kagome nodded loosely and grabbed the glass after the man had slid it down the counter to her. She swallowed it quickly, wanting more.  
  
She was just about to ask for more, when the bartender raised his eyes towards the door. Kagome heard it open and close, and then the man smiled. "Hey, bishounen." He said to the newcomer. "Tell this gal here that nothing could possibly be so horrible in her life that she'd have to throw it all away like this."  
  
"Bishounen?" thought Kagome. "Who did he just call a pretty boy?!"  
  
Familiar laughter followed. "Come on, Larry... I'm no bishounen!"  
  
Kagome gasped at the sound of the familiar voice. She whirled around to see Inuyasha standing at the doorway.  
  
When Inuyasha saw Kagome, his grin fell from his face. Instead of sitting down on at the bar on a stool next to Kagome, he slunk over to a booth that was on the other side of the room.  
  
Kagome felt like she got slapped in the face when he glared at her. The bartender didn't notice, and said, "Did ya hear me, bishounen? Tell this gal here that..."  
  
Inuyasha whirled around. "I have nothing to say to her!" he shouted. "Tell her yourself if you care so much. Maybe if you're lucky, she'll try to get you to sleep with her, but be careful- she's probably got blackmail on you too!"  
  
Kagome slammed her now empty glass down on the counter. It shattered into a million sparkling pieces. "HOW DARE YOU!" she shrieked. "ARE YOU SAYING I'M A SLUT?!" Inuyasha remained calm the whole time. "If you wish me to give you some credit, then, yes."  
  
Kagome gasped. She had been highly insulted by that!  
  
The bartender, Larry, frowned. "Hey now, bishounen! Don't go sayin' them things to this gal 'ere... what did she do ta you?"  
  
Inuyasha slammed his fist onto his table. By this time, everyone in the bar was staring at what was going on.  
  
"What did she do to me? WHAT DID SHE DO TO ME?!?!? I'll tell you what she did to me! The fuckin' whore pretended to be in love with me... and she was really hired by my jack-ass older brother from Tokiyuki to get blackmail on me and my company so it would be shut down!"  
  
Kagome gasped. Was THAT what he thought of her?!  
  
Inuyasha continued his rampage. "AND this went on for a while, until I was about to freakin' sleep with her- and I found all the fuckin' blackmail she got from me in her fuckin' bra!!!"  
  
The bar was dead silent. Kagome felt her cheeks burning with shame. Inuyasha seemed satisfied with that, and slumped down in his booth.  
  
Now it was Kagome's turn.  
  
"Have you ever looked at it from MY point of view?" she shouted. Inuyasha pretended not to hear her. However, everyone else turned their attention to her now. To them, it was like Jerry Springer or something.  
  
"Well, you know WHY I accepted the job?!" she cried. "I needed the money... and I needed enough to just get away from here! To go on a vacation... to just be able to forget about all the pressures in my life! I had no fuckin' idea that YOU were Sesshomeru's younger brother! I had never seen you in my life!"  
  
Inuyasha did not turn around to acknowledge he had heard her, but she knew she had gotten his attention. So, she continued.  
  
"When you saved me that night from being mugged, that was the first time I had ever seen you!" Suddenly, her voice became softer. "And the second I saw you, I fell in love with you."  
  
Inuyasha gasped at what she had said. She WAS in love with him? "The day I went to your company building, I thought all I would have to do is ask the manager a few questions, and be on my way. I didn't want to hurt them, and I certainly didn't to hurt YOU! But when I realized YOU were the manager, I almost gave up right then and there! But I stayed with it... I know that was stupid, but I didn't want to disappoint Sesshomeru!"  
  
Inuyasha snorted when his brother's name was mentioned.  
  
"So I hacked into your files on your computer when you left the room, and copied them onto a floppy disk that I found in your drawer. That's why it was open."  
  
Inuyasha gasped and turned to face her. He was about to say something, but she continued.  
  
"I was planning on giving Sesshomeru the blackmail I had on you and then just stay with you, even when he would use the blackmail to ruin your business! I loved you, Inuyasha... and I still do. That's why I was willing to sleep with you last night... and that's also why I refused to give your brother this." Kagome tossed the floppy disk that had Hirokoyori's files on it through the air. It landed on the floor in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"You took what I wrote down- and I'm glad you did- that's all I had left to give my boss." Kagome stated.  
  
Inuyasha picked up the disk and raised an eyebrow. "You still have the information that I told you in your head." He said. "How do you expect me to believe that you won't just TELL Sesshomeru what you know when you go back to work?!"  
  
Kagome felt tears start to fall. "Because I quit this morning." With that, she turned and ran out of the bar, tossing cash at Larry for all the drinks she had bought.  
  
Inuyasha gasped. Everyone in the bar whispered amongst themselves. They had just witnessed a major fight!  
  
Inuyasha paused for a moment, recalling what Kagome had said. She said she still loved him- after all he said to her.. after he left her... she still cared for him... she still wanted him. The white-haired man got up from the table and ran out the door. He HAD to catch up with Kagome before it was too late! 


	7. A Night to Remember

Disclaimer: Anything in this story related to Rumiko Takahashi's "Inu- Yasha" is not mine. All other ideas that make up the story, however, are mine. Enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
BY THE LIGHT OF THE MOON  
  
CHAPTER 7 "A Night To Remember"  
  
Kagome hurried down the sidewalk, tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha told her his point of view and she told him hers. Obviously he didn't trust her enough to believe her, and she couldn't blame him, either. "I am such a baka..." she scolded herself. "Atleast to put it lightly..."  
  
She ran blindly, not caring where she went, or what danger she was in- until it was too late. A man stepped out of the alleyway up ahead and folded his arms. He stood right in her way, making it impossible to get past. Kagome didn't have time for this. She turned back around to go in the opposite direction, when another guy stepped in front of her there, too.  
  
Kagome started to cross the street on her right in a mild panic, when she spotted three others there as well, grinning at her. On the left was a building, so she was pretty much cornered. "What the hell do you want?" she called out, trying to sound tough.  
  
The first man laughed. "Are you Higurashi?"  
  
It was then that all of the courage that Kagome had (which wasn't much) broke. She knew then and there that these men had been sent by Sesshomeru-- who else would call her "Higurashi" like that?  
  
"What do you want?!" Kagome yelled, answering his question with one of her own.  
  
The man stepped forward, as did the others, until they fenced her in. They stood about 20 feet all around her, making Kagome's fear rocket from alarm to a new level- dread.  
  
"Did Sesshomeru send you?" she asked nervously.  
  
The man in front of her, who seemed to be the leader, smirked and pointed a finger at her. "Look, bitch... WE'LL be doing the questioning here. Now tell me- do you have the information?"  
  
Kagome rubbed her cold arms. "I don't have time for this!" she said. "Just leave me alone!"  
  
The men all stepped closer to her, until they had about 10 feet to spare. Kagome felt like a hamster in a cage. She gulped, but tried not to panic. "Look." She said, trying to reason with them. "If Sesshomeru has a problem with me, he can come to me himself. You go and tell him that. If he wants to see me, then we'll meet tomorrow in this exact same spot, for all I care..."  
  
She thought it had been a good idea... however, all the men started to laugh when she was done. Kagome blushed a little. "What's so funny?" she cried.  
  
The leader put up a hand and everyone stopped laughing. "Sesshomeru isn't TOLD what's going on... HE does the telling!"  
  
Kagome clenched her fists. The man continued.  
  
"Now, I would just love to teach you a lesson, and personally- I would right now-- however, Sesshomeru says he really liked you, so he asked us to give you one more chance. If you give us the information now, then we'll spare you."  
  
Kagome stepped backwards a little when he pulled out a knife.  
  
"However," he said, "If you do not give it to us now, I'll have no choice but to have a little fun."  
  
The other guys chuckled amongst themselves at that.  
  
Kagome gulped. She was about to switch into full panic, but suddenly, she thought of Inuyasha. And she regained some of her courage. Clenching her fists, she shouted, "I don't have the information anymore! And even if I did... I wouldn't give it to you anyway... NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO TO ME!"  
  
The leader frowned. "Are you sure about that, Missy?" he asked. As if on cue, all of the other men grabbed onto Kagome's arms, making it impossible for her to get away.  
  
Kagome struggled against their brute strength, still looking the leader right in the eye. "I told you!" she cried. "I would never give it to you!"  
  
The man stepped forward. He held the knife right up to Kagome's throat. "And why is that?" he whispered.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath. Then, cried, "BECAUSE I LOVE INUYASHA!" With that, she kicked the leader in the stomach, making him drop the knife and fall over backwards. The other men all gasped, and loosened their grips on Kagome. That was when she got her chance. She whipped herself to the right, and freed her left arm. Then, she whipped herself to the left, making a swing at the men with her free arm. The men stumbled backwards and Kagome took off down the street.  
  
The leader picked himself up off the ground, and yelled, "Get her, you idiots!" Kagome ran down the street as fast as she could, with the men right behind her, gaining on her every second. She needed to get to the bar soon-- maybe Inuyasha would help her-- or atleast she hoped.  
  
Suddenly, just when Kagome thought she was home-free, another man stepped out of the bar and stood in the path. She gasped. It was Inuyasha!  
  
The white-haired man was looking the other way for Kagome, worried about her.  
  
Kagome felt tears of relief streaming down her cheeks. "INUYASHA!" she cried. "INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha whirled around to see Kagome running towards him as fast as she could, being chased by about four men. He gasped and ran to help her.  
  
Down the street, was the leader of the men, fingering his sharp knife. "I will NOT let Sesshomeru down!" he said to himself. "I WILL avenge him and take what is rightfully HIS!"  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried, opening his arms for her.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to cry out to Inuyasha, when suddenly she felt heard the leader yell something about avenging Sesshomeru. She looked behind herself to see the man raising his knife in the air.  
  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. She knew it would either hit him or her... "It won't hit him... NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" she thought to herself.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried. "GET OUT OF HERE!!!"  
  
The white-haired man did not seem to understand why she was telling him to run away. He thought she was too mad at him to even accept his help. "NO!" he cried. "Kagome I'm sorry!"  
  
Kagome knew then that she would have to do anything in her power to keep Inuyasha safe. She dove through the air right in front of Inuyasha, just as the knife met its mark- into her side.  
  
She gasped, feeling immense pain shoot up her side. She stumbled and fell-- right into Inuyasha's open arms.  
  
"KAGOME!" cried Inuyasha. The men that were chasing her stopped in their tracks.  
  
Inuyasha plopped to the ground with Kagome still in his arms. "Kagome... are you ok?!"  
  
The young woman opened her eyes to see Inuyasha leaning over her. "I... I'm... so sorry..." she murmured through her pain and tears.  
  
Inuyasha hugged her tightly. "Shhhh... I know..." he whispered. "Don't say anything, Kagome... just relax."  
  
Then, he lifted his head and gave the men a death glare. They all gasped and stepped back away from him. "GET OUT OF HERE!" he cried, reaching into his jacket for something. "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!"  
  
The men all turned and hastily ran back down the street, thinking Inuyahsa had a gun in his coat. (Of course, he didn't!)"WE'LL BE BACK!" the leader cried.  
  
As soon as they were gone and out of sight, Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome. He took a closer look at her stab wound. It was not deep, and the blood had already began to slow. He ripped off a large piece of his jacket, and then pulled the knife out of Kagome's side.  
  
She whimpered in pain when he did so. However, she was almost numb by then, and it didn't hurt too much anymore.  
  
Inuyahsa wrapped the jacket piece around Kagome's side tightly. Then, he picked her up in his arms. "I'm taking you to the hospital." He said.  
  
However, Kagome shook her head. "NO... don't... don't take me there... those men will come back to get me!" she cried. "They'll figure I'm there!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, remembering the words of the leader as they had ran away.  
  
"...WE'LL BE BACK!!!"  
  
He sighed. "Fine." He said. "But then you're coming back to my place..." he never finished, because Kagome had lost consciousness.  
  
Inuyasha smiled a little, and carried her back to his car, and laid her in the back seat. He then took off down the street, speeding as fast as he could to get home and help Kagome. 


	8. Tender Forgiveness

Disclaimer: Anything in this story related to Rumiko Takahashi's "Inu- Yasha" is not mine. All other ideas that make up the story, however, are mine. Enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
BY THE LIGHT OF THE MOON CHAPTER 8 "Tender Forgiveness"  
  
*** This chapter contains a STRONG "lemon" situation... BE WARNED!!! ***  
  
Kagome stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes slowly. She gasped when she saw that she was in someone's room-- more surprisingly-- in someone's bed!!!  
  
She sat up in panic, but she doubled over in pain that shot up her side. It was then that the memories of what had happened from before flooded back to her.  
  
Kagome winced, remembering. Obviously, someone had helped her... and she definitly wasn't in the hospital. Suddenly, a new fear took place of the old. Where was Inuyasha?!  
  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered. It was hard to talk at first from the pain in her side. However, she grew more determined to ignore it. "Inuyasha?!" she called again. "INUYASHA?!"  
  
Inuyasha ran into the room, practically tripping over Kagome's clothes that were on the floor.  
  
WAIT  
  
"MY CLOTHES?!?!?" Kagome thought to herself. She took a closer look and, indeed, they were laying on the floor.  
  
She looked under the covers, and gasped. SHE HAD NO CLOTHES ON!!! Just a bandage that was wrapped around her side. Sheets were the only things that covered her! She started to freak out.  
  
"What the FUCK is going on?!" she cried, cowering under the covers.  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Sorry." He said. "I had to clean you up, Kagome... you were covered in blood all the way through, and I didn't want to get your clothes wet and have you get sick, anyway."  
  
He nodded when she looked at him skeptically. "I SWEAR. I did nothing else besides clean you up and bandage your side." He said. "That's all."  
  
Kagome blushed and brought the covers up over herself so that all Inuyasha could see was her eyes. "How long have I been... asleep?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and looked at the alarm clock on his night table. "For about 2 hours, I guess. You were pretty much out cold from shock... not to mention all those drinks you had..." As he said that, he trailed off, wishing he hadn't brought up their "experience" at the bar.  
  
Kagome looked away from him, remembering also. "Inuyasha..." she said finally. "Why did you help me?"  
  
Inuyasha looked surprised at this, but answered her. "Kagome..." he said, walking over to her. He sat down on the bed. "I... realized that you were really sorry... and that everything you told me was true. I know it took allot to tell me all you did, and I thank you for that."  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
However, Inuyasha wasn't finished. "Also, I thought about what you said... about loving me..." He paused and looked at Kagome. She was blushing and staring at something on the other side of the room, trying not to make eye contact with him. He smiled and scooted over on the bed and laid himself next to her, propping himself up on his elbow. He caught Kagome's chin with his hand, directing her gaze on him.  
  
"Was it true?" he whispered. "Do you love me?"  
  
Kagome squirmed under his intense gaze. She looked into his eyes and saw his soul... and knew the truth-- she WAS in love with him.  
  
"I do." She said. "I love you, Inuyasha... more than anything."  
  
Inuyasha grinned as a light blush creeped into his cheeks. He brought his lips closer to hers. "Well, that's good, Higurashi, because I'd have to teach you a lesson if you didn't."  
  
With that, he kissed her lightly, growing more passionate when he felt Kagome return the kiss. He was surprised to feel Kagome reach for his shirt and lift it over his head in a hurry to get it off.  
  
After removing his pants, Inuyasha growled passionately and lifted up the covers to get under them. Kagome squealed and giggled, pulling him on top of her eagerly.  
  
Inuyasha smiled down at her and sighed. His eyes swept over her body posessively. "Well, this is pretty much as far as we got last time..." he said with a smirk. "Got anything you are hiding from me before I continue?"  
  
Kagome gasped and hit him lightly. "Very funny, baka!" she said.  
  
Inuyasha grinned sheepishly and lowered his hands to her good side and tickled her.  
  
Kagome laughed, until the pain in her side was too un-bearable. Inuyasha stopped when he noticed this, and went on to rubbing her smooth stomach.  
  
Kagome whimpered when he kissed her again. She was getting more aroused now, and she longed for him to do so much more. She opened her mouth when she felt his hot tongue lick her lips. Her own tongue battled with his playfully, and they both moaned in bliss.  
  
Inuyasha's hands moved from her stomach up to her shoulders, where he rested them while he removed his mouth from hers and trailed kisses down her neck.  
  
Kagome wanted to scream from this new ecstasy she had never felt before. She felt so helpless, so dependent on Inuyasha... as if she would die if he stopped.  
  
She moved her hands from his finely built chest onto his back, where she gripped him firmly; lightly massaging him with her fingers.  
  
Inuyasha moaned at her touch, and resumed his kissing. He stopped at her collarbone and looked up into her eyes. They were staring at him, and he could see the lust shining from her very soul. By that, he knew he could continue, and he started to kiss and lick her chest fervently.  
  
Kagome groaned in rapture as she felt herself responding greatly to his actions. She was sweating now, as was Inuyasha, and she knew that her body was craving him.  
  
She ran hands up through his hair, while Inuyasha worked her harder and harder. His lips got lower and lower with every sweep of his tongue.  
  
Kagome thought she would explode from all of these new-felt emotions that were building up inside of her.  
  
At that very second, she felt his hands move lower, until they rested on her hips. She smiled and knew that he was very close to her...  
  
"... EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" she squealed as Inuyasha's lips finally reached their destination. He looked up at her and chuckled at the expression on her face. It was one of surprise and compulsion at the same time; as if she was telling him to stop and go.  
  
He decided to test whether she was ready or not by teasing with her a bit. He slid his fingers up into her, listening to her moan in response. He pulled himself up to look her in the eyes again. He moved a hand up to caress her cheek gently, keeping the other where it was, and continued to stroke her.  
  
"Kagome... are you ready?" he whispered. "I promise I won't hurt you... trust me."  
  
Kagome looked deep into his eyes, searching for any clue that she should not trust him... and there was none. She gave him a light smile, and without words, told Inuyasha all he needed to know. He removed his hand and returned the smile, planting a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
As he did so, he positioned himself at her entrance, feeling her arch her back in response. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her small trembling body and brought his mouth to hers once more, enveloping it in a voracious kiss. Kagome responded, and when he thought that she was pretty much occupied with the kiss, his dove into her strong and fast.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she would have screamed loud enough to wake the neighborhood. However, her cries drowned in Inuyasha's mouth as their intimate kiss continued. Inuyasha winced on her behalf as tears of pain fell from her eyes-- not just from him, but her side as well. She held it in well, considering the sweat that was rolling off of her body showed her discomfort.  
  
They both reached their peaks and Inuyasha spilled his seed deep into her, hearing her moan in total bliss-- now ignoring the pain.  
  
At last, they plopped back down on the bed, gasping for breath. Inuyasha rested his head gently on her chest, and closed his eyes, feeling it rapidly rise and fall. He rubbed his hand on her stomach, trying to help her relax. Soon, her breathing became shallow and he knew she had fallen asleep.  
  
He leaned over her and kissed her forehead sweetly. "Sleep well, my sweet Kagome..." he whispered. Then, he too, felt fatigue get to him as well, and he rested his head back onto her chest and snuggled against her, falling asleep. 


	9. Justice Shall Prevail

Disclaimer: Anything in this story related to Rumiko Takahashi's "Inu- Yasha" is not mine. All other ideas that make up the story, however, are mine. Enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
BY THE LIGHT OF THE MOON  
  
CHAPTER 9 "Justice Shall Prevail"  
  
A small beam of sunlight streamed through the window and shone into Kagome's face. She groaned, no wanting to wake up from the wonderful dream she was having. However, after a while, it annoyed her and she opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
Inuyasha was next to her, with his left arm draped over her waist protectively; his hand resting lightly on the bed. His right arm was wrapped behind her and around her back. His other hand was bent upwards, with his fingers laid gently on her cheek, where they had been caressing her before he fell asleep. His head was resting in the crook of her neck, and every once in a while, she heard him sigh softly, and giggled quietly as his hot breath tickled her neck.  
  
After a while, Inuyasha stirred and opened his eyes. He shifted a little, and saw that Kagome was awake. He smiled at her and squeezed her gently in a good-morning hug.  
  
"Are you ready to get up?" he asked softly, caressing her cheek.  
  
Kagome sighed and snuggled into him. "Mmmmm... you are warm..." she whispered, starting to close her eyes to go back to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha laughed and started to sit up. "So are you, Kagome... but we should be getting up now... it's 11:30."  
  
With a light growl of frustration, Kagome sighed and sat up next to Inuyasha. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "Is it really that late already?" she asked. "What about your job? You're late!"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Ah well... who cares... I'll just call in sick... no big deal, eh?"  
  
Kagome smiled as Inuyasha draped a red robe around her. She tied it in place and spotted Inuyasha's bunny slippers on the floor. She giggled and put them on her feet.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Fine... wear them... but you'll have to live with the fact of knowing that my feet will be deathly cold..."  
  
However, Kagome shrugged at that, and bounced off the bed.  
  
Inuyasha laughed and followed her in the same fashion. They went into the kitchen and settled down to a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Sorry..." Inuyasha said, "But I'm not that good of a cook... I don't want give you food poisoning..."  
  
Kagome laughed and planted a small kiss on his lips. "Mmm... it's ok... I love cereal..."  
  
Inuyasha reached for the remote to his little TV that was on the kitchen counter and turned it on, flipping through the channels.  
  
After a while, he stopped on the news channel, for there was nothing else on. A pretty young woman with long black hair and a gorgeous smile was talking about the growth and development of the space program, NASA. Suddenly, however, she stopped talking mid-sentence and looked away from the camera as someone handed her a folder of papers. She looked confused for a moment, but then looked back to the camera, and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry about that, folks, but it seems like my report has been cut short. I just got word that a major tragedy has occurred."  
  
Suddenly, a picture of a young man with long silver hair and golden eyes appeared on the screen. The reporter glanced back at the screen for a moment, before continuing.  
  
"Here we see Sesshomeru Lieko; the manager and founder of the Tokiyuki News..."  
  
Inuyasha's head snapped up at the sound of his brother's name, and Kagome practically choked on her breakfast. Both of them now had their eyes glued on the screen, and Inuyasha raised the volume on the TV.  
  
"... As you all know, the Tokiyuki Newspaper is and has been the most popular and widely-read newspaper in all of Tokyo. However, Sesshomeru Lieko was in tough competition with his brother, Inuyasha Lieko; the manager and founder of the Hirokoyori News..."  
  
At that, Sesshomeru's picture moved to the side, and Inuyasha's picture appeared on the screen.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and covered his face with his hands. Had Sesshomeru found some other way to extort his company?!?!  
  
Kagome winced on Inuyasha's behalf and put a hand on his shoulder. They both then focused their attention on the TV once again.  
  
"... Sesshomeru wasn't satisfied, it seemed, sharing the spot light with his brother. He set out to gather blackmail on Inuyasha, as well as his company, in hopes that the public would stop buying and reading the Hirokoyori Newspapers, and switch back to the Tokiyuki Newspapers instead..."  
  
Kagome smiled lightly and turned to look at Inuyasha. His face was one of confusion and surprise. She focused her attention back on the news report.  
  
"... However, he didn't stop there. He hired an employee, Kagome Hirgurashi, to do his dirty work for him..."  
  
A third picture, one of Kagome, joined the two others on the screen.  
  
Kagome felt tears coming to her eyes. What the hell was going on?! One second, things seemed bad, then they changed to good, and now it was looking bad again!  
  
"... Miss. Higurashi was bribed with a higher salary and a bonus to be paid for completing this assignment given to her by her boss..."  
  
Kagome shook her head and rested it on the table, letting her tears fall. Was the whole world against her now?  
  
Inuyasha put an arm around her and laid his head on hers gently; stroking her hair to calm her.  
  
"... Miss. Higurashi had been seen with Inuyasha many a time afterwards, up until last night at the 34th street bar. She had, indeed, gotten the desired information, and could have gotten away with the crime... However, it appeared that she changed her mind, and revealed herself to Inuyasha, as well as the entire public at the bar last night. Here we have some eye-witness reports from various people who were there to see and hear the truth..."  
  
With that, a woman appeared on the screen. She and three others were seated in a booth in the bar. Their faces were censored, naturally to protect them from being revealed.  
  
"It seemed to me that the girl was truly brave to reveal herself like that." The woman stated.  
  
Kagome picked up her head and frowned. What? She was... brave?  
  
An elderly man appeared next. "The young woman showed great loyalty to her boss and her company... but seemingly, she made the right decision when she told the young man what was what. I don't know about you, but I sure wouldn't have done that!"  
  
Kagome smiled through her tears.  
  
"I think the lady was honest!" stated a little girl who was holding her mother's hand. "I wanna be like her when I grow up so I can tell the truth like that and maybe even have a cute boyfriend like the one with the white hair... like the one she has!"  
  
Now it was Inuyasha's turn to smile. A light blush also creeped across his cheeks.  
  
The reporter appeared back on the screen, flashing a perfect smile. "There you have it- and I can agree with all of the witnesses- Miss. Higurashi made the right decision in telling the truth, even though she was aware of the consequences that could follow..."  
  
The woman paused and looked back to the screen behind her. The three pictures disappeared; replaced with another one.  
  
"... Here we see Sesshomeru Lieko being escorted from his home earlier this morning by the police. He was taken to the jail house on Firumoki Avenue, where he is being held until his hearing next week to decide whether he is innocent or not."  
  
The picture faded, and the camera zoomed in to the reporter's face. "There you have it, ladies and gentlemen! The offensive information gathered was either destroyed and/or given back to Inuyasha Lieko. And, as of now, both companies- Tokiyuki and Hirokoyori- have been closed temporarily untill the court hearing next week. And before I turn the show over to my partner, Miroku Amerante, I shall leave you all with this thought- If Sesshomeru is proved guilty, which is likely to happen, what will become of Tokiyuki? Will it be shut down permanently, or restored with a new manager?"  
  
The reporter then ran a hand through her long black hair and smiled. "That's all for today. This is Sango Jikenzi signing off. God Speed!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat there for a moment, too surprised to even do anything at all. Then, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "He finished..." she murmured.  
  
Inuyasha turned to her. "What?" he asked.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Sesshomeru... he's finished! He'll lose his court case and will be arrested!"  
  
Inuyasha started to smile as well.  
  
"He's finished!" she repeated, throwing her hands in the air joyfully. "AND YOUR BUSINESS IS SAFE!!!"  
  
Inuyasha laughed and jumped up from his chair. "YEA!!!" he cried, scooping up Kagome in his arms and dancing around the kitchen with her. "It's all thanks to you." He added, stopping his joyous celebration.  
  
Kagome frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "You... you told the truth, and risked your life for me and my company, Kagome! If you hadn't told me everything at the bar, Sesshomeru would have gotten away with his crime and Hirokoyori would be nothing right now!!!"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Wow... I did all that?" she asked meekly.  
  
Inuyasha set her on the floor and took her chin in his hands. "You did more than that, Kagome..." he whispered. "You showed me what it's like to fall in love with a beautiful, trustworthy, perfect woman... And that's who I'm with right now." With that, he smiled. "I love you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome brought her face closer to his. "I love you too, Inuyasha." She whispered. Then, the two came together in an earth-shattering kiss. And everything was perfect. 


	10. EPILOGUE

Disclaimer: Anything in this story related to Rumiko Takahashi's "Inu- Yasha" is not mine. All other ideas that make up the story, however, are mine. Enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
BY THE LIGHT OF THE MOON  
  
EPILOGUE "By the Light of the Moon"  
  
Kagome smiled as the cool breeze whipped her hair around. She gripped Inuyasha's hand excitedly. "Where are we going?" she asked, trying to peek around the blindfold that was covering her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "If I haven't told you the last 18 times you asked me that, what makes you think I'm about to tell you the 19th time?" He laughed at the disappointed expression on Kagome's face, and added, "Look- it's a surprise! You'll find out when it's time!"  
  
Kagome grunted in frustration, but resumed in letting Inuyasha lead her blindly.  
  
Finally, they stopped. Kagome smiled. "Are we there?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and chuckled. "Yes, Kagome..." he said, turning her to face him. He leaned in a placed a light kiss on her lips, before taking the blindfold off her eyes.  
  
Kagome blinked her deep brown eyes a few times, and looked around. She gasped. They were standing on soft golden sand, and in front of them the full moon shone brightly; reflecting off the water of the ocean.  
  
Kagome gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh... my... Inuyasha, we're at the beach... and the moon... it's... it's..."  
  
Inuyasha laughed, and wrapped an arm around her. "It's beautiful." He finished for her.  
  
She looked up at him. "How did you know that I always wanted to come here like this?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and shrugged. "Don't you remember...? Two years ago, I was standing outside with a beautiful young woman in a pink kimono after our a wonderful date, and she told me that she always wanted to go to the beach at night and see the full moon reflecting off the water..."  
  
Kagome smiled then too. "I remember now..." she said, resting her head against Inuyasha's strong chest. "I remember everything."  
  
Inuyasha blushed slightly, and glanced down at the sand. "Hey, Kagome..." he said a moment later. "Look what I found... is it yours?" he asked, reaching down to pick up something from the sand.  
  
Kagome looked into his hand to see a beautiful gold ring sparkling in the moonlight. She frowned. "No... it's not mine..."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Are you sure?" he asked, taking her hand, and sliding the ring on her finger. "It fits perfectly..."  
  
Kagome was about to insist it wasn't hers when realization hit her. Her mouth dropped open, and tears came to her eyes as Inuyasha took her face in his hands. "Will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
Kagome moved her mouth to speak, but she found herself temporarily mute. Tears flowed from her eyes, and Inuyasha smiled and wiped them away. Since she couldn't bring herself to answer him, Kagome just smiled and brought her lips to Inuyasha's and kissed him for all she was worth.  
  
When they parted, Inuyasha was a little out of breath. "Was that a yes?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Kagome laughed, and nodded. "Yes, Inuyasha! Of course I'll marry you!"  
  
Inuyasha grinned and hugged Kagome tightly, running his hands through her hair.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. Her mind brought her back in time, when she first fell in love with Inuyasha...  
  
There he was, standing under the streetlamp the first night they met... his white hair blowing in the soft wind, gold eyes sparkling; windows to his soul. As he stood there, he seemed to take on a magical form, like that of a heavenly spirit by the night time's peaceful luminescence... by the light of the moon.  
  
**********************  
  
~*~ Inuyasha and Kagome did win the court case, and Sesshomeru was arrested and put in jail for 5 years. ~*~  
  
~*~ Kagome and Inuyasha combined both the Tokiyuki and Hirokoyori newspaper companies into one company. It was so popular, however, the couple got many opportunities to sell-- and finally, they sold their company to an American who moved it to the United States, and dubbed it as the New York Times. ~*~  
  
~*~ Kagome and Inuyasha are married and Kagome is expecting a child in late May.  
  
~*~ Inuyasha opened his own jewelry store, and is currently selling a popular new necklace, that he named the Shikon no Tama. ~*~  
  
~*~ Kagome was granted the chance to fly into space aboard the Luna Goddess Spacecraft, where she got the chance to fulfill her lifetime ambition of being able to actually step foot on the moon. (Noted in the second paragraph of chapter 4) Now, she is in the middle of writing a novel about a young woman who fell in love with a stranger who changed her life forever... ~*~  
  
And yes. They lived happily ever after. 


	11. HEY! READ ME!

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your great reviews!!! Sorry about misspelling Sesshomeru- sama's name!!! Gomen Nasai!!! ;_;  
  
I was VERY happy to read all your nice reviews. ::sigh:: it warms mah heart!!! *_* (Imma starry-eyed girl, now!) ^_^  
  
Well, I know I shall write more Inuyasha Fan-fics in the future- and let me say this-I am writing one that is based on the actual TV and manga series. in other words, this one will actually have a plot that you all will be able to follow allot easier. heh heh.  
  
That's all for now, I guess. oh yea, and one more thing- I'm always open to ideas, so you can email me or visit my Inuyasha Website and sign my guestbook to tell me some good idears or suggestions for any up-coming stories you want me to write, ok?  
  
Once more I'll say it: I'M OPEN TO ANYTHING! NO MATTER WHAT! GIVE ME THE IDEAS AND I'LL DEFINITLY CONSIDER THEM! ^_~  
  
Ok, I gotta go now. it's like 11:00 and I gotta get some sleep before school tomorrow. ::sigh:: what i wouldn't do to switch places with Kagome and skip school. *_* (once again starry-eyed and dreamy. oh well, I'll get over it!)  
  
Thanks again! I LOVE you guys!!!! ^_^ Ja!!!!  
  
~*~ here is the address for my Inuyasha website!!! Check it out! Send me your fan fics, and fan art, and I even have a picture contest and a news board where you get to talk about what you love most about everyone's loveable hanyou!!!  
  
www.moonlightsecret.freeservers.com  
  
JA!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
